


Groupchat: G

by lacepirate



Series: Detroit: Group Chats [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Crack, Daddy Issues, Group chat, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, again i am so sorry to anyone who reads this, all characters are adults, gen z bs, gen z humor, group chat format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepirate/pseuds/lacepirate
Summary: Nines: sixty I’m literally begging I’ll do anything you wantSixty: there is nothing on this earth that I want more right nowGavin: it’s too late, either someone explains or I’m going to rat you all to your RAs about the toasters and candles and coffee makers in your roomsConnor: Professor Reed, are you familiar with TikTok?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Group Chats [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617604
Comments: 23
Kudos: 195





	Groupchat: G

**Author's Note:**

> this is set at some ambiguous time in the future for some kind of timeline that i've barely thought about so don't @ me lmao
> 
> this can be read as a follow up or continuation to [Groupchat: Thirsty Thursday]() but can be read by itself
> 
> be ready for second hand embarrassment 
> 
> i've had a massive headache all day that i haven't really been able to get rid of so i decided to write this to distract myself please enjoy this because i did
> 
> the profs in this have questionable morals regarding fucking their students probably but it's just fiction so who cares

Sixty: nines

Sixty: hey nines

Sixty: nines

Sixty: nines

Connor: nines for the love of god please answer him

Nines: what

Sixty: guess what

Nines: what

Sixty: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_yraPu16Gg>

Connor: …oh no

Nines: promise me that if I open this it’s not going to blare porn audio in the middle of the library

Sixty: ordinarily I’d say no but this time I can guarantee

Sixty: I just thought it was appropriate

Sixty: because of

Sixty: you know

Nines: I AM LITERALLY GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU

_[Sixty added Gavin Reed to the chat]_

Connor: SIXTY

Nines: sixty

Nines: I

Nines: swear

Nines: to

Nines: god

Gavin: you know, I usually can’t accept group chat invitations from students

Gavin: but I’m interested now

Sixty: oh I just thought you should know, Gavin

Sixty: since you and nines are dating now

Gavin: don’t fucking call me by my first name we’re not that close yet

Sixty: open the link Gavin

Nines: DON’T OPEN IT

Gavin: well now I kind of have to

Nines: I’m literally begging you

Nines: please don’t

Gavin: you know it’s too bad that I’m a sadist

Nines: I will literally blow you in front of a full lecture hall for you not to open that link

Gavin: that’s very tempting

Gavin: but you’d enjoy that so the point is null

Connor: wow okay definitely not something I intended to hear today

Sixty: I fucking knew it you exhibitionist

Sixty: you fucking lied to me

Nines: I didn’t actually I just never answered you

Gavin: I’m gonna open it

Nines: GAVIN PLEASE

Gavin: does someone want to tell me why a 3 second clip of a piano note just made the entire coffee shop full of kids fucking stare at me like I just killed their mothers

Connor: oh my god he doesn’t know

Sixty: I have been awaiting this day

Nines: please

Sixty: since I was yeeted from our shared womb

Nines: sixty I’m literally begging I’ll do anything you want

Sixty: there is nothing on this earth that I want more right now

Gavin: it’s too late, either someone explains or I’m going to rat you all to your RAs about the toasters and candles and coffee makers in your rooms

Connor: Professor Reed, are you familiar with TikTok?

Nines: CONNOR

Nines: YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE

Connor: I never said that don’t put words in my mouth

Gavin: you’re not talking about that fucking cringe app that came out after vine died are you

Connor: I am

Sixty: yes

Sixty: TikTok

Sixty: it was really really popular when we were in high school

Nines: sixty I’m literally not joking I’d go to jail at this point

Gavin: okay so what does that fucking have to do with the piano note

Sixty: oh my dear Gavin it has everything to do with it

Gavin: again don’t fucking call me by my first name we’re not that close yet

Sixty: so Gavin how much do you know about My Chemical Romance

Gavin: should I even keep trying

Connor: no, he won’t listen

Nines: anything

Nines: sixty, literally anything

Nines: in the entire world

Nines: I will summon a fucking necromancer if I have to

Sixty: there is nothing on this plane of existence or any other that I want in place of this

Nines: I’m gonna kill myself

Connor: you’re just feeding him you know

Nines: connor you cannot possibly understand what I’m feeling right now

Connor: you’re making it worse

Sixty: SEE HE NEVER EVEN GREW OUT OF IT

Sixty: “IT’S NOT A PHASE AMANDA”

Gavin: are you gonna stop being a dramatic bottom and tell me at some point today

Sixty: when one deletes something off of the internet nowadays

Sixty: they’re never really gone, are they nines?

Connor: not when you keep an encrypted USB of them, no, not really

Sixty: I keep that for explicit purposes like this

_[Nines has left the group chat]_

_[Sixty added Nines to the group chat]_

_[Nines has left the group chat]_

_[Connor added Nines to the group chat]_

Sixty: you’re not getting away from this nines

Gavin: if someone doesn’t tell me within the next 60 seconds

Nines: sixty I have dirt

Nines: you’re a slut and I’m not afraid to get dirty

Connor: you wouldn’t

Connor: you can’t

Sixty: nothing you can say will stop me

Nines: and you’re sure about that?

Sixty: absolutely.

Nines: Allen.

Connor: nines, please

Gavin: wait

Gavin: Allen who?

Sixty: you are so fucking lucky they removed the kicking feature from this app.

Gavin: wait

Gavin: David Allen? My fucking colleague? Wasn’t he your physical fitness instructor?

Sixty: please disregard him, Professor Reed

Gavin: oh no, this is too good, both of you are gonna tell me what the fuck is going on

Connor: it’s basically a pissing contest

Nines: I’ve never had leverage before in this situation and I have to admit it feels fucking great

Gavin: okay don’t get ahead of yourself there, wannabe power bottom

Connor: I

Connor: I just spilled my coffee all over my bed

Sixty: I fucking knew it

Sixty: you’re just as much a fucking pillow princess that I thought you were

Nines: and you sucked your profs cock for a class you weren’t even failing so we’re even

Gavin: oh

Gavin: my god

Connor: Professor Reed

Connor: Nines was a self-proclaimed emo

Connor: he made videos and posted them to TikTok and got a considerable amount of attention for it

Sixty: all of which are stored on an encrypted flash drive which I am now going to put into Gavin’s possession to do with as he pleases

Gavin: this is too fucking good

Gavin: you all want to fuck your profs, don’t you?

Nines: we have daddy issues, this was established previously

Gavin: yeah, clearly

Connor: this is mutually assured destruction in the worst way

Gavin: so let me get this straight

Gavin: you’re going to give me a flash drive full of embarrassing emo videos of Nines that I can do whatever I want with

Sixty: correct

Gavin: so for example

Sixty: go on

Gavin: I could play these videos on multiple screens around my house at full volume without any way to stop them

Sixty: correct

Gavin: or, perhaps I could start the next lecture with a slideshow

Sixty: it’s your class

Nines: Gavin I’m in your office on my knees

Nines: I’m absolutely begging

Gavin: I think I’m gonna have fun with this

Sixty: all I ask for is immunity

Connor: this isn’t survivor

Gavin: I’ll give you immunity if you hand in your fucking assignments on time from now on instead of going to a dick appointment

Gavin: with proper fucking citations

Sixty: sometimes I forget you were a detective

Sixty: done.

Gavin: I’ll see you two on Thursday

Gavin: Nines, you can stay put, I’ll be up in a minute.

Sixty: Good night, Professor Reed.

_[Gavin Reed has left the group chat]_

Connor: would you like me to get some cooling cream and throat lozenges for you?

Nines: yes please.

Connor: I’ll leave them on your bed

Nines: thank you

Sixty: ha, good luck

Sixty: oh shit

Connor: what is it?

Sixty: 

Sixty: NINES WHAT THE FUCK

Nines: I never said I’d give you immunity from him dipshit – Reed

Connor: I’m going to the store now, I’ll get some cream and lozenges for you too. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://ghostddy.tumblr.com)


End file.
